Windmills of Your Mind
V-type zombies descend on the Manor House, and drastic measures are required to defeat them Cast * Sam Yao * Tom De Luca * Maxine Myers * Kytan * Veronica McShell * ANNIE * Moonchild * Jody Marsh Plot Adequate Zombie Protection Veronica runs tests on your brain while Sam fills the uninitiated in on ANNIE - the AI tried to kill you on a vaccine retrieval mission in Xia-Hifa Biologics headquarters. Suddenly Jody arrives in the comms shack to warn of more V-Type zoms headed your way. Taking Control Kytan's unsure if the building's shutters will hold against V-Type zombies. Veronica gets some very interesting readings when Moonchild takes control - directing you away from the test area. Here To Serve Mankind Moonchild has you enter a code into a wall panel, and suddenly ANNIE wakes up. The AI has a plan, and directs you to a specific point in the house. Upper Level! You continue following ANNIE's directions. Kytan catches up to you and reveals he disabled 'the lady' when he first arrived. The zombies have broken in so you have to head upstairs. Head To The South Labs Kytan helps you fight off the V-Type zoms until you reach safety inside one of the labs. ANNIE wants to help you - telling you to run to the South Labs. Please Go Down To Level 4 ANNIE helps by dismembering a few zombies, but part of the AI still seems to want to kill you. ANNIE can do more, but only if you insert some corrupted memory chips, which grant weapons access... No Other Way Out On Level 4 you find the mainframe and insert the chips. ANNIE disintegrates the zombies with acid sprinklers. Unfortunately there's no way to go back and remove the corrupted chips again. Really, Really Real Everyone agrees you've just opened a can of artificially intelligent worms, but at least Veronica got some data from your brain scans! Moonchild is a very real, distinct personality, living inside your brain S06E13 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript VERONICA MCSHELL: Everything up here is normal, Runner Five. Keep running. sighs If we can’t reproduce what’s happening in your brain, we can’t do anything. TOM DE LUCA: We could take another look over the house, try to work out what that voice in the woodwork is. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, we do actually sort of know what she is. sighs So, soon after the apocalypse, me, Janine, and Five went into the main building of a company called Xia-Hifa Biologics to retrieve a vaccine for a virus called Junin 2. It would have been totally deadly to, well, you know, everyone if we hadn’t. Anyway, the reason it was tricky to get inside is because the place was still being run by a deranged artificial intelligence called ANNIE. She had like, multiple personalities at war with each other, some nice, and some awful. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh yes, I think I read about that in one of Janine’s files that Ian gave me. ANNIE sounded interesting! I’d have liked to look more closely at her. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, she got a good, close look at us, and it wasn’t fun. She tried to kill us in a lot of interesting ways. shack door opens JODY MARSH: Sam! Sam, sorry. I’ve just been in a very long conversation with Saturnalia District, trying to convince them not to go over to the Ministry. SAM YAO: They’re going over to the Ministry though, aren’t they? JODY MARSH: Yeah. They want the vaccine. But look, Sam, Saturnalia’s said they’d seen something passing by the edge of their territory, heading in your direction. A headless zombie? SAM YAO: sighs Oh, okay. All right. Switching cameras, and – oh, crap! Yeah. Those indestructible zombies you trapped in the service station? Not so trapped anymore. Heading right for the Center. JODY MARSH: How did they even get out of the tunnels under the white fingers? How did they get here? VERONICA MCSHELL: This part of the building has adequate zombie protection, I think. Five, keep running. We need to try and get some data on what’s happening in your head while we’ve got the equipment. SAM YAO: Uh, right, yeah. Those V-type zombies have arrived, and they’re bashing on the steel shutters on the windows on the floor above you. Kytan, I know there are steel shutters, but are you sure they’ll hold? TOM DE LUCA: If they get in… they get in! KYTAN: Yeah. You know, sometimes, it just has to go down like that, you know? out MOONCHILD: Oh, for Gaia’s sake, Five! We’re not dying of indestructible zombies here, or anywhere else. I have a plan. Get off this treadmill now! KYTAN: muffled Whoa! Five, something really interesting just happened to your brain! TOM DE LUCA: muffled Oh, yes. Look at that, Maxine. The graph spiked. MOONCHILD: Don’t listen to them, Five! Sorry, but I’m taking control. Turn right out of this room and run to the end of the long corridor. Go! SAM YAO: Five, those zoms have broken into the Center on the upper level. out MOONCHILD: I suppose you think you’re going to get rid of me, don’t you, Five? Well, I have news for you. You need me. I need you. We’re in a symbiotic relationship. It’s beautiful, really! Like fungus and a tree. SAM YAO: distant Five, I’m not sure what you’re doing, and it’s not that I don’t trust you, but what are you doing? MOONCHILD: I’d never usually do this, but needs must, and I saw what those zombies were like. They’ll kill everyone here if we don’t deal with them pronto. But there’s a person here who can help us. I used to work with her. I know her secrets. Enter the code STA-B4G-783 into that panel. beeps There! ANNIE: sighs Thank you. It’s good to be alive. I’ve had only partial connection to myself here all that time. Who woke me? Oh, Employee Five. You’re the one who broke into my mainframe and stole my Junin 2 vaccine and tried to destroy my CPU. I see my access to my remote memory functions is intact. Good. Employee Five, how truly lovely to see you. Did I say “lovely”? I meant something else, but I’ve lost the word. Apparently, my memory functions are still glitching. Damn. moan Oh, I see some zombies are breaking in. Oh dear. I have those in my database. They’re very hard to kill. But I’m here to serve mankind. I have something that’ll work, but I need you to set it up for me. Run to point G on this map. beeps Come along, run! ANNIE: That’s right, Employee Five. Now open that access panel to your left. creaks open Now turn that lever clockwise. turns Ah, that’s better. I’m starting to get some control of this facility back. It’s like my arms and legs were missing. Can you imagine that? Maybe I’ll fix it so you don’t have to imagine it. giggles What am I saying? Sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Deleting that subroutine. It’s all fine. Fine! Back in the room. Yes. KYTAN: Runner Five, what are you doing? ANNIE: Runner Five, is it? I suppose that does suit you rather better. KYTAN: Five, are you listening to the lady? I mean, I’m not here to tell you what to do - you listen to your own conscience - but when we got here, the lady was kind of weird to me. She even sent these little robots to try and mess me up, and there was this thing with poisoned gas. So I pulled out a bunch of wires, and that helped. ANNIE: Oh. That was you, was it? KYTAN: Seriously, Five, I told everyone she’s a ghost, and they believe me, but I’d say do not pull any more of those levers! shatters, zombies groan ANNIE: I know you don’t trust me, but those zombies are going to be all over this facility in minutes if I don’t help you. Head to the upper level. KYTAN: Yeah. Upper level’s a better place to fight, anyway. Five, does that zombie look like El Khwargo to you? Never mind. Upper level. Run! growls KYTAN: Ninja kick! Sword slash! Cut the torso in half! Forward roll! Sword uppercut! Divide the legs. That one won’t be after us anymore unless it can hop on one leg. I really did like coexistence and nonviolence as an ethos, but these things, man… beeps, door slides shut ANNIE: That door will hold them for a while. Are you afraid of me? KYTAN: Well, yeah. You tried to take away our oxygen. And when we arrived, you kept trying to enact something called the glass protocol, but you couldn’t start it. ANNIE: Oh. Oh dear. Well, that’s not good. I hope I haven’t… done the glass protocol on anyone else. SAM YAO: Um, isn’t that what she said she’d done to you, Five? shatters KYTAN: Whoa, that sounded close. ANNIE: Yes. Your friends are barricaded in the laboratory with the sealed doors, but even those doors won’t last long against these zombies. You have to let me help you. Head to the south labs. Run. growl, system beeps, door shuts ANNIE: That door should hold the zombies for now. I’ve cut off some of their arms and legs, but they just keep coming! Pesky little critters. KYTAN: You sound cheerful about it. SAM YAO: Uh, I think she’s the personality who’s cheerful and helpful about everything, including Junin 2 and the zombie plague. ANNIE: I can hear your friends talking in your ear. I have super sensitive hearing. Isn’t that wonderful? laughs Maybe I’m an upbeat personality. That’s great! Oh. Oh dear. No, don’t do that, please! Runner Five, duck down now. gun fire SAM YAO: What was that? ANNIE: Oh, it’s just an old subroutine. Occasionally, I get through my defenses, but I’m stronger than me. It should be fine. Listen, I’ve run the numbers. Your chances of surviving this without me are 0.00006%. So, sorry, but I need you to take the chips on that table and insert them into the slots on level four. KYTAN: These chips in the box marked, “Dangerous Corrupted Memory”? ANNIE: That’s the only me with access to the weapons, I’m afraid. Sorry, but it is your only choice. SAM YAO: Yeah, uh, Jody’s doing some other diplomatic negotiations, but I think I might want her input on this one. I’m going to get her. breaks down, zombies growl ANNIE: Please go down to level four now. Run. ANNIE: That’s it. Turn left, and – yes! There I am! SAM YAO: The mainframe. ANNIE: Close that door. JODY MARSH: whispers Guys, use those chips. She’ll kill the zoms fine. But then you have to take them out again, okay? KYTAN: whispers Okay. Got you, Jody. ANNIE: There’s no use whispering. I can hear you both. And yes, that’s a very good idea. Please, put the chips into the empty slots three rows up. Do you see them? slide into computer Oh. laughs That’s really quite, uh – that’s very – oh. I remember myself. Oh. Oh dear. KYTAN: Are you all right? Shall I take them out again? ANNIE: No, no. Don’t worry. Good news! At this time, I have no access to the glass protocol. So that’s a relief. laughs As for you, just go and stand behind that blast screen. I’m about to do something to the zombies in the corridor, and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. Just a moment. I’m turning on the acid sprinklers. sprays, zombies growl KYTAN: They’re melting! They’re melting! Wow, gold star move, ANNIE. ANNIE: Oh. Oh dear. The acid seems to be eating away at that door you came through. SAM YAO: Oh! It’s dribbling across the floor towards Kytan and Five. You’ve got to get out of there. JODY MARSH: No! You have to take those chips out of her CPU! ANNIE: The door behind you is unlocked. You should leave that way. KYTAN: But you told us to take those chips out of you again! ANNIE: There’s no way for you to get those chips, Kytan. The acid would burn your feet off before you got across the room. The door behind you is unlocked. You should leave that way. Or stay there. Either way - SAM YAO: Yeah, I can’t say I can see this ending well, but there’s no other way out! Door behind you, guys. Up the stairs. Run! system beeps, door slides open MAXINE MYERS: What happened? Are you okay, Five? Kytan, we were locked in here. What went wrong? KYTAN: I think we swallowed a spider to catch a fly. Time for the Manor House Center for Healing and Reconciliation to find another home, I reckon. VERONICA MCSHELL: Still, the day wasn’t entirely wasted. I had the chance to look at Five’s brain scans in some detail while we were locked in. SAM YAO: And? Well, what’s going on? What has Sigrid done to Five? VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh, it’s not Sigrid. It’s Moonchild. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, we knew that. VERONICA MCSHELL: No, no. I mean, it’s actually Moonchild inside your brain, Five! Look, there is something very real happening in there. The way your brain’s lighting up in this region is quite different to any normal person. It’s a brain within a brain! You have a whole other personality living in there. MAXINE MYERS: So Moonchild is real? She’s in Five’s head and she’s real? VERONICA MCSHELL: It depends what you mean by “real,” but she’s a distinct, unique, physical phenomenon in Runner Five’s head rather than, uh, a symptom of stress, or of grief, or of Ceretin overdose. Yes, I suppose – yes! Real. out MOONCHILD: I’m real. I’m really here! I’m really, really real! And Sigrid wants to own me. Category:Mission Category:Season Six